El Amor No Es Como Lo Pintan
by Eldiariodecarax
Summary: Sakura Aunque hubiese pasado ya tiempo, no lo olvidaba. No podía olvidar al gran imbécil que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos; al estúpido, ególatra, orgulloso y sensual… Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué pasaría Sakura, si te lo vuelves a encontrar? El corazón late rápidamente. Y la tensión sexual aumenta. / —Estas hermosa, Sakura.—Púdrete, Uchiha.(Summary completo dentro)
1. Capitulo I

_**DECLAIMER:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen ya lo saben. La historia si es completamente mía.

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_Lenguaje obsceno, Horrores ortográficos y mala narración (no se tu criterio) Universo Alterno y las personalidades de los personajes están descritas según mi estado de ánimo.

_**RESUMEN: **_Sakura Haruno a sus 23 años de edad ya sabía que enamorarse era: una gran y total pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que lograbas era salir con el corazón roto y el autoestima por los suelos. Ella había aprendido la lección de la peor manera y no quería volver a pasar por aquel fracaso amoroso que la había obligado a irse de Londres, donde vivía con su madre, e irse a Tokio donde su padre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. A la edad de tan solo 15 años. Su vida amorosa, ya no existe. Y su vida sexual, una mierda. Aunque hubiese pasado ya tiempo, no lo olvidaba. No podía olvidar al gran imbécil que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos; al estúpido, ególatra, orgulloso y sensual…_ Sasuke Uchiha_. ¿Qué pasaría Sakura, si cupido decide volver a jugar con ustedes? Tienes que entender, que el primer amor no se olvida. Ni mucho menos cuando después de siete años, tiene que trabajar juntos como colegas. ¡0h si, Sakura!... estas en **_graves_** problemas. El corazón late rápidamente. Y la tensión sexual aumenta. —Estas hermosa, Sakura. —Púdrete, Uchiha.

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: **_Escribo según mi estado de ánimo. Esta historia puede que tenga situaciones de mi vida, Talves Sakura sea una representación de mi misma, quien sabe. Subo esta historia porque quiero compartirla con alguien. Si vas a comentar, por favor que sea un comentario** largo **que me haga saber que si leíste la historia. No quiero ningún comentario ofensivo, si vas a dar una opinión que sea sin insultos y respetando al autor. No escribo para ganarme un Nobel de literatura, solo para entretener y compartir algo con el Fandom de Naruto. _**Por favor lean las notas que dejo, las escribo por un**__**motivo**_ Si sientes que lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos es seco, directo y te parece ofensivo. Te pido disculpas, ¿Solo soy así?

_**PAREJA: **_SasuSaku

En algún momento puede que un personaje quiere jugárselas por Sakura ¿Quién sabe?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Londres.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Qué bonito era el sol y que delicioso ha de ser sus rayos. Excepto cuando te pegaba de lleno en el rostro, mientras esperaba fuera de aquel molesto aeropuerto, a que un asqueroso taxi decidiera llevarte a casa. ¡Odiaba aquella ciudad! Atareada, fastidiosa. Igual que Tokio, lo sabía, pero de recuerdos tan malos y molestos.

Suspiro asqueada y harta de estar en aquel lugar parada. Sabía que era mala idea regresar, pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con su padre y extrañaba demasiado a su madre. Aunque la mujer siempre le gritara y le dijera lo atolondrada que era. La amaba, porque a pesar de todo siempre la cuidaba. Y no es que su padre fuese malo, era el mejor padre del mundo, pero no era lo mismo. Ya habían pasado siete años desde su ausencia y Londres seguía siendo un lugar horrendo. La comida era deliciosa, la ropa bellísima, los lugares espectaculares, los edificios y las construcciones exquisitas, pero ¡lo odiaba!. Miro el reloj que tenía en su mano y frunció el ceño, el cambio de horarios, ¿era una idiota? Ni siquiera había ajustado su reloj a la hora adecuada. Le diría a su madre, cuando encontrara algún taxi que la llevase.

Debía estar esperándola, junto con su amiga Karin que hacía años no veía-fuera de una cámara web, por supuesto- sabía muy bien que cuando llegara, le vendría un sermón, uno que la pelirroja se estaba guardando durante esos siete años y que, esperaba por decirle. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Su madre por otro lado; primero la abrazaría, diciendo lo mucho que la había extrañado. Segundo vendría el sermón de madre preocupada. Tercero le resaltaría todos sus defectos y le diría que su decisión de irse de Londres era lo más estúpido del mundo, mas sabiendo la razón del porque se fue. Y cuarto, la felicitaría por graduarse de la universidad. Ya tenía su título y pensaba ejercer su profesión en aquel lugar tan horrible. Pero primero tenía que instalarse, para después buscar un trabajo acorde con su profesión. Había estudiado arquitectura y odiaba su carrera, no porque no le agrade en sí, o por que fuera difícil, simplemente odiaba la razón del por qué había decidido estudiar aquella carrera. Cada vez que lo recordaba, tenía la necesidad de romper aquel título que la atormentaba tanto pero, luego se daba cuenta por lo que tuvo que pasar por conseguirlo y lo volvía a dejar en aquel marco de plata que su padre le había regalado.

En la universidad había sufrido demasiado tratando de adaptarse, su madre siempre le decía: "Hija eres demasiado inocente, estúpida, desordenada y vaga para una carrera como la arquitectura, yo te veía más como maestra de jardín de niños ¿sabes? Siendo manipulada por chiquillos" por lo menos se la había imaginado como maestra, ella siempre se imaginaba como las chicas de las fotocopias en cualquier empresa-si mucha autoestima por aquí- pero había llegado a una meta que ni ella misma creyó que pudiese llegar, lástima que fuera una meta que alguien más le había puesto pero, al fin y al cabo no había terminado tan mal. Claro que recordaba a cada milésima de segundo al idiota aquel, cada vez que veía su diploma.

Estiro su mano por duodécima vez para que aquel estúpido taxi la viera y lo consiguió. El taxi se estaciono y del bajo un muchacho a recoger su maleta. Gracias al cielo que la había visto, porque después tenía que recurrir a la forma antigua ¿saben? Aquella donde las mujeres dejaban enseñar una parte de sus piernas, aunque dudaba que alguien se parase al ver aquellas delgaduchas y pálidas piernas. Entro al auto y le indico al chico a donde se tenía que dirigir. Su madre vivía en un apartamento, con una sala, cocina, tres habitaciones y dos baños, suficiente para tres mujeres solteras; su amiga Karin Vivía con su madre después que la suya se volvió a casar y Mebuki- madre de Sakura-la había acogido en su departamento, ambas disfrutaban de su compañía cuando ella no estaba.

¿Cuánto se habría perdido de aquella ciudad? Pareciera que mucho, las calles no las reconocía del todo y le parecían diferentes a cuando vivía en aquel lugar. Miro por la ventana algo cansada y fijo su vista en un Ferrari negro. Frunció el ceño a mas no poder al ver aquel vehículo, y si, le traía malos recuerdos.

—_Cuando estemos estudiando en la universidad, comprare un lindo Ferrari negro. Te paseare por todos los lugares que desees y al terminar, lo estrenaremos como dios _

_manda. _

Asqueroso insecto, estúpido infeliz. Esperaba que haya disfrutado su estreno con aquella rubia del diablo. Como había jugado con ella de aquella forma tan cruel, esperaba que aquel Ferrari tuviera los frenos malos y tuviera un accidente que lo haya dejado sin pene. Sin su fabuloso y genial pene.

—Bastardo hijo de…

— ¿Dijo algo señora?

—No, no he dicho absolutamente nada ¿me escucho decir algo? Y no soy señora. Soy señorita, por si quiere saber— el chico pelo castaño de encogió de hombros. Aquella pelirosa estaba loca, solo le había hecho una pregunta inocente pero, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando sola como una desquiciada. Y es que eso es lo que era Sakura, una desquiciada. Una bruta y estúpida desquiciada, que había confiado en el hombre más hijo de puta del planeta.

¿Pero que esperaba? Había durado demasiado con aquella farsa y él era tan buen actor que creyó todo aquello. Además de buen actor, el muy imbécil estaba en aquel tiempo como un buen queso, todavía se acordaba de aquellos músculos y aquellas sonrisas, su perfume era exquisito y sus manos _¡santo cielo!_ Que manos-frunció el ceño- estaba volviendo a pensar en aquello, y toda la culpa la tenía aquel Ferrari y aquel estúpido chofer que no pisaba el acelerador.

— ¡Por una mierda! ¿Puede apurarse? Ese jodido Ferrari nos está vigilando y me incomoda— el conductor miro como la pelirosa cruzaba los brazos y fruncía la boca como una jodida cría. Si, definitivamente aquella chica estaba loca de remate, y quería llegar más rápido a su destino para bajarla de su auto. ¿Es que se podía ser tan rara? La había observado ya por el retrovisor un par de veces, y había observado suficiente, no quería ver más.

—Créame, yo soy el más interesado en llegar a su destino— murmuro mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Sakura miro al castaño con repugnancia para después soltar un bufido, muy poco femenino. No iba a discutir con aquel sujeto, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Como en el hambre que la estaba atacando en aquel momento. Esperaba que su madre le hubiese guardado algo del almuerzo porque se iba a morir si no era así, y no estaba exagerando, cuando se trataba de comida, era una bestia-sí, literalmente- podía comerse hasta cinco hamburguesas de McDonald en media hora, no estaba exagerando, lo hacía y todavía le quedaba espacio para el postre.

Talves por eso la habían dejado, por lo tragona y poco femenina que era ¿pero que quería que hiciera? Trato de cambiar, pero él le había hecho entender que la amaba con sus defectos. Y si, era un gran mentiroso, ¿Por qué no le dijo simplemente que quería una rubia plástica a su lado? Obviamente, no se hubiera pintado el cabello de aquel dorado tan nefasto, pero hubiese comido el doble para que por lo menos la comida se le fuera directamente a sus tetas y nalgas. Claro que eso también era un problema, la comida que ella ingería se iba directamente a su frente, ¡si su frente! _¡Su gran y jodida frente!_

¿Ven? El amor era una mierda, una jodida mierda que te hacía pensar lo peor de ti, que te volvía loca día y noche ¿y para qué? Para que te terminen desechando como a una basura. Y eso fue lo que le había pasado a ella, justamente a ella. Que no tenía lo suficientes pantalones para enfrentarlo y tuvo que irse a otro continente, cambiando hasta el nombre de sus pantaletas.

— ¡Odio este jodida ciudad! ¡Ojala explote!

— ¿se…señorita?

— ¿Qué? — grito fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Estaba tan molesta con aquella ciudad de mierda.

—Llega… llegamos— el pobre chico no quería ni mirarla a los ojos, más bien no quería ver nada de ella. Estaba pensando seriamente que estaba poseída por el diablo.

—Ya era hora.

Bajo de aquel auto y espero a que el chico abriera la maletera para poder sacar sus cosas. El sujeto, temblando, abrió la maletera y le entrego las cosas a la pelirosa evitando tan siquiera tocarla. "No hagas contacto visual", era lo único que se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

— ¿Cuánto te debo?.

—Son treinta dólares, señorita— Sakura saco su monedero y le entrego unos billetes y varias monedas. El castaño con las manos temblando trato de agarrar el dinero sin que se le resbalara pero no lo logro.

—Que torpe—refunfuño la pelirosa mientras se agachaba a recoger el dinero— Tome sosténgalo bien—dejo de respirar, se iba a morir. Hizo contacto físico con Sakura, y no solo físico si no también visual. Unos ojos color jade, demasiado hermosos para cualquiera, fue lo único con que se topó.

—Qué bonito— dijo sin pensar. No se había percatado, la loquera de la chica no lo había dejado ver lo linda que era, estaba demasiado asustado como para notarlo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y miro aquel chico, como si fuese un insecto.

—Imbécil— y lo empujo haciéndolo caer. ¡Eso era lo único que le faltaba!, agarro sus cosas y sin prestarle atención al adolorido chico entro a aquel gran edificio. ¡Ja! Como si fuera a caer en aquellas mediocres palabras, no caería de nuevo en ellas ¡jamás!.

Avanzo hacia el ascensor mientras murmuraba unos cuantos improperios. Esperaba que sus días en aquel lugar no fueran igual que ese, porque si lo eran, lo lamentaba mucho por su madre pero se regresaría a Japón en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Entro al ascensor arrastrando las dos maletas que llevaba, las cuales eran demasiado pesadas pero no le pediría ayuda a nadie; marco el piso en donde su madre se encontraba y espero impacientemente al octavo piso.

Estaba tan cansada y obstinada por el viaje, que quería tumbarse en la cama y…comer, eso era lo primero que haría, la verdad. Estaba asombrada de que tuviera energía para llevar aquellas maletas, nada más teniendo en el estómago la pizza familiar que se había comido antes; estaba sufriendo, sufriendo en verdad. Cuando por fin llego al piso que tanto deseaba, busco con desesperación el apartamento de su madre y toco tan fuerte que pensó que se le iban a romper los nudillos.

— ¡Mierda! Ya voy. Por dios santo, que falta de decencia al tocar— escucho que decían tras la puerta mientras se acercaban para abrir. Pero no era la voz de su madre, ni la de su amiga Karin, era una voz desconocida, la voz de un hombre desconocido—se puede saber ¿Qué quier…

Un pelirrojo, un atractivo pelirrojo se encontraba en la casa de su madre, en SU casa. El chico miro a aquella chiquilla, porque eso era lo que le parecía aquella pelirosa, una chiquilla con esa estatura, ese corte de cabello y ese_ horrible_ atuendo. Se vieron mutuamente y _**bom…**_

— ¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa? ¡Ladrón! ¡Hay un ladrón en mi casa! — el chico de ojos café la miro como si estuviese chiflada ¿pero qué coño le pasaba a esa chica para que le gritase así?

— ¿de que estas hablando? ¡Joder niña, esta es mi casa! —Sakura miro al chico sin creerle y lo jalo del brazo para que saliera de su propiedad— ¿pero qué te pasa? Suéltame.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre, a mi amiga? ¡Habla o llamo a la policía! — ¿llamar a la policía? Eso era lo que iba a hacer el si aquella pelirosa seguía hostigándolo.

—Que te digo que esta es mi casa— grito mientras se zafaba de su agarre. Sakura frunció el ceño y pego un grito, un grito de auxilio, problemas drásticos requieren medidas drásticas ¿no?.

El pelirrojo pego un brinco por aquel grito y no era para menos, parecía digna de aparecer en la película "el exorcista". No pudo más, la agarro por los hombros y trato de callarla.

— ¡me secuestran! ¡Me quieren secuestrar! —genial, aquello era genial.

— ¿pero de donde vienen esos gritos? ¡Por dios Santi

Mebuki, la madre de Sakura se encontró con una escena, que nadie hubiese querido presenciar. Su vecino, estaba agarrando fuertemente a su hija mientras le tapaba la boca, tratando de callarla y su hija, estaba tratando de zafarse mientras lo pateaba. Sakura aprovecho la distracción del pelirrojo y le lamio la mano provocando que la soltara de inmediato, aquello no había sido lo más femenino del mundo, Sakura lo sabía pero no le importaba.

—¡Mamá! Me quería secuestrar. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hay un ladrón en la casa! — Mebuki miro a su apuesto vecino, pidiéndole disculpa con la mirada. Sakura era una estúpida.

—Sakura, nuestro apartamento es el ciento doce — la joven miro a su madre si comprender.

—¡ya lo sé! Pero este idiota sigue insistiendo e insistiendo estaba tan asustada. Deberíamos llamar a la policía— la rubia se froto los ojos con cansancio, no había ni llegado a la casa y ya estaba buscando problemas.

—Sakura. ¿Lees el número que está arriba del marco de la puerta?

—Claro. Dice ciento once— dijo mientras miraba aquel letrero y después a su madre. Pero se percató de algo— ciento ¿once? … oh… ah… yo.

El chico miro a Sakura con la ceja arqueada, esperando una explicación. La muy estúpida, se había equivocado de apartamento. La muy estúpida, había gritado e insultado a su vecino, lo había pateado y lamido ¿y porque? Porque no presto atención al número de apartamento.

—ahora Sakura ¿podrías pedirle disculpa a Sasori? — la chica miro a su víctima con ojos de corderito.

Como había dicho anteriormente… _**odiaba Londres.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Rieview?**_

_**NOTA : **_La Historia al principio puede ir un poco lenta pero valdrá la pena. Tarde o temprano aparecerá el tormento de Sakura, solo tengan paciencia y dejen su lindo comentario. Y si Sasori puede ser esa persona que se las juegue todas por la pelirosa o ¿hay alguien más? Ni yo misma lo sé.

_Nos leemos en otro momento… un beso y un abrazo._


	2. Capitulo II

_**DECLAIMER**_: Los personajes no me pertenecen ya lo saben. La historia si es completamente mía.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Lenguaje obsceno, Horrores ortográficos y mala narración (no se tu criterio) Universo Alterno y las personalidades de los personajes están descritas según mi estado de ánimo.

_**NOTA DE AUTOR**_: Subo esta historia porque quiero compartirla con alguien. Si vas a comentar, por favor que sea un comentario** largo** que me haga saber que si leíste la historia. No quiero ningún comentario ofensivo, si vas a dar una opinión que sea sin insultos y respetando al autor. No escribo para ganarme un Nobel de literatura, solo para entretener y compartir algo con el Fandom de Naruto. Por favor lean las notas que dejo, las escribo por** un motivo **Si sientes que lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos es seco, directo y te parece ofensivo. Te pido disculpas, ¿Solo soy así?

_**ACLARACIONES**_: me había equivocado en el anterior capítulo de acuerdo a la moneda de Londres, que no es el dolor sino la libra. Gracias al comentario de una chica que me lo aclaro. Esta historia esta publicada en Fanfic en español con el mismo nombre de usuario.

_**PAREJA:**_ SasuSaku

En algún momento puede que un personaje quiere jugárselas por Sakura ¿Quién sabe?

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2: ****La ciudad de los corazones rotos.**

Sasori espero a que aquella pelirosa le pidiera disculpa, por aquel arrebato de estupidez que había cometido. Además de que lo había golpeado y lamido, ¿aquella chica había salido de un manicomio? No lo sabía, pero era la única explicación a su comportamiento. Además tal parece que es hija de Mebuki, su vecina y no lo hubiese imaginado nunca. Porque ciertamente no se parecían en nada. Ni en físico ni en personalidad. Su vecina era madura, servicial, seria y amable; al igual que la pelirroja que vivía con ella, pero esa pelirosa era… un peligro andante.

Sakura miro al chico con un sonrojo en las mejillas, buscando la forma de disculparse. Había hecho un show propio de una película y estaba avergonzada de ello. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que aquella persona fuese atractiva. La hacía sentir inferior, muy por el suelo.

—Yo… lo lamento— empezó a decir con voz queda, avergonzada y por un momento, solo por un momento a Sasori esto le pareció encantador, en cierto modo— debí fijarme en el número del apartamento… no quise…— le iba a decir "no quise golpearte y ni mucho menos pegarte mi saliva por toda la mano" pero se avergonzó más, ¡lo había lamido! Como si fuera una paleta dulce. Entonces sin consentimiento del pelirrojo, agarro su mano y empezó a limpiársela con la manga de su suéter. Por eso odiaba aquella ciudad, siempre le pasaban las cosas malas a ella. Puede que fuese su culpa la mayoría de las veces en las que había metido la pata, pero no se lo merecía.

Sasori aparto su mano y le dio a entender que ya era suficiente. Ya sabía que estaba arrepentida y la verdad verla de aquella forma tan afligida lo hacía sentir incómodo. Como si estuviera lanzándole piedras a un gato callejero.

—Disculpa.

—Tranquila, ya paso—Sakura lo miro y frunció el ceño.

—Si me hubieras explicado que este no era mi apartamento, esto no hubiese pasado— Si, le grito. Y Sasori la miro como si estuviera poseída— ¡es tu culpa! ¡Detesto a los hombres como tú! — y le dio un pisotón para después entrar con sus maletas a su hogar.

— ¡Sakura! — Mebuki trato de reprender a su hija pero, la pelirosa ya había entrado al piso. Sasori estaba pasmado, realmente pasmado. Aquella chica, estaba jodidamente loca, ¡loca de remate! — Discúlpame Sasori. Mi hija en verdad está un poco…

—Desquiciada, demente— completo el pelirrojo aun sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

—Si… me encargare de que reciba un castigo— estaba tan apenada y todo aquello era culpa de Sakura, su hija siempre hacia estupideces que la dejaran en ridículo.

—Deberías encerrarla en un manicomio.

—perdón, enserio. Mandare con Karin unas galletas de disculpa ¿vale?— el ojimiel no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y entrar a su hogar. Aquella chiquilla lo había agotado.

Mebuki suspiro cansada, para después fruncir el ceño molesto, enfadado, furioso. ¿Así pretendía llegar? ¿Buscando problemas y ocasionar escandalo? ¡Oh! Iba a matarla por hacerle pasar semejante pena. Entro a la casa hecha una furia, una gran furia y busco a Sakura con la mirada. La encontró. Encontró a su hija en la sala, abrazada a Karin y la pelirroja la abrazaba-asfixiaba- a ella, diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo estúpida que era por haberse ido así de Londres. Ya cuando empezó el sermón, Sakura quiso apartarse de ella pero no pudo, la estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte y temía que su amiga le partiese el cuello.

—no sabes cómo te extrañe. Tus estupideces, tus tonterías, tu forma horrenda de vestir— empezó a decir con los ojos brillosos—eres una estúpida por haberte ido ¿sabes? Eres una tonta, alguien muy bruta que no pensó lo que hacía— la chiquilla trato de apartarla y por fin cuando lo logro, algo peor la esperaba…su madre.

Mebuki no sabía si partirla en dos por la estupidez que acababa de cometer o abrazarla. Sí, abrazarla, porque lo quiera o no, extrañaba a su hija más que a nadie. Sakura que esperaba a que su madre decidiera reprenderla, golpearla o simplemente desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, no espero sentir aquel abrazo afectuoso que su madre le estaba brindando. Después de todo había ganado su lado de madre sensible y frágil.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe— dijo mientras la abrazaba como si fuese un oso de felpa. Sakura supo que aquel era el primer paso de Mebuki. Estaba siendo tierna y amable con ella, dulce y sensible. Le estaba demostrando primero cuán importante era su persona para ella. — No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, en estos siete años siempre me pregunte si estabas bien, o si extrañabas a tu querida madre, si tenías miedo por las noches, si en la universidad te trataban mal— ya pasaron al segundo nivel, donde su madre demostraba su preocupación por ella, sus angustias. — ¿Es que acaso eres estúpida? Nunca, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te fueras de Londres. ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que has sido, verdad? Irte a donde está tu padre fue la peor decisión que has cometido, bueno… de tantas decisiones estúpidas ¿y todo porque? Por un chico, por algo tan estúpido y absurdo como un hombre— decían que la tercera era la vencida, pero para Mebuki Haruno no era así de simple—Pero estoy orgullosa, orgullosa de que te hayas graduado, nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos mi niña, estoy muy sorprendida y más de que sea en una carrera tan exigente.

Sakura en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era, en que ya estaba a salvo de recibir una paliza y del hambre que tenía. Cuando su madre por fin la soltó, la miro con gesto de niña buena, esa cara que ponía cuando creía que no había roto ni un plato pero en realidad había roto hasta la bajilla (y mucho mas) lástima que, la madre de la pelirosa no hubo acabado todo lo que tenía que decir. La rubia (si, porque la madre de Sakurita era rubia natural. Algo que a Sakura no le gustaba) agarro a su hija por los hombros y le golpeo, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para reprenderla.

— ¿Estás loca verdad? Como se te ocurre armar tal escándalo Sakura— la chiquilla se separó de ella y fue hacia donde Karin con lágrimas en los ojos, necesitaba protección de su amiga.

— ¡no ha sido mi culpa! Simplemente me equivoque, soy humana— chillo mientras era sobada por su amiga. Karin casi siempre se creía aquella cara que su amiga ponía, no podía evitarlo, su debilidad era las cosas adorables y aunque algunos no lo vieran, Sakura era una de esas cosas. Pero no significaba que a veces no le diera su escarmiento, porque la ojijade siempre iba a necesitar uno. Tarde o temprano.

— ¿Humana? ¿Tu Una Humana? —la pelirosa se escondio entre los brazos de su amiga, si queria golperala primero golpearia a Karin—tú lo que eres es una… una loca, no sé de qué planeta viniste o de donde saliste Sakura.

— ¿Estas insinuando que soy adoptada?— no podía creerlo, si lograba alcanzarla la haría picadillo. Sakura corrió hacia la cocina y se colocó detrás del gran mesón que utilizaban como comedor.

— ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que avergonzar delante de la gente? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer el ridículo? — le quería poner las manos encima de su diminuto cuello y desaparecerlo.

—Mebuki, tranquilízate. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo la pequeña Saku?

—se equivocó de apartamento, llamo ladrón a Sasori, lo pateo, le esparció su saliva y cuando le dije que se disculpara, le grito y le dio un pisotón ¿puedes creerlo? Ahora tenemos que llevarle unas galletas de disculpa— Karin miro a su amiga con desaprobación. Tenía muy claro que la pelirosa tenía sus ataques de ira y estupidez momentánea. O no, momentánea no, más bien era una estupidez casi permanente. A la madre de su amiga nunca le había gustado cuando se comportaba de aquella forma tan inapropiada, le sacaba de quicio cuando lo hacía.

—Karin-_Chan_, no es mi culpa. En verdad me iba a disculpar pero me recordó a ese infeliz ¿sabes? Mi corazoncito no lo resistió y actué de aquella forma— los ojos de la pequeña Haruno se aguaron a mas no poder; odiaba cuando sentía que quería llorar y todo por culpa de aquel idiota, aquel infeliz que arruino sus ilusiones, su corazón, sus esperanzas, que hubo arruinado todo. Sasori, ese pelirrojo le recordaba a él. Tan frio y arrogante, tan seguro y dominante, pero sobre todo tan guapo que la hacía sentir como la peor escoria, como si no se mereciese algo mejor.

Karin miro a la madre de su amiga y este solo suspiro resignada. Había sido un poco mala y algo exagerada, pero a ella nunca le gusto aquella actitud tan baja que tomaba su hija, quería que corrigiera aquellos defectos que podían hacer que la gente la lastimara y se burlase de ella, que no la tomaran en cuenta, que la despreciaran y que la mirasen como si fuese algo podrido.

—Vale, fui un poco ruda. No lloriquees.

— ¿ruda? Fuiste una bruja conmigo.

—Está bien, fui algo bruja, solo un poco. Pero es que tienes que aprender a controlarte Sakura, no todo el mundo se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando te dé por atacarlos.

—Ya te dije que no quise hacerlo—Mebuki, suspiro resignada. Su hija había heredado aquel carácter por su suegra y en parte por su padre. Sabía que no debió casarse con kizashi, pero el muy infeliz era guapo, encantador y savia donde tocar, además de que eran jóvenes y habían perdido la cabeza uno por el otro. Pero el padre de Sakura se comportaba como un jodido crio y aquella era la principal razón de su divorcio. Habeces pensaba que la falta de confianza de su hija y su autoestima dañada era producto de su divorcio y talves si lo era.

—Ya que se aclaró todo y estamos en paz ¿Sakura has comido algo? — la pelirosa miro a su amiga como si fuese un ángel y la abrazo dramáticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Eso era lo que más anhelaba desde que había pisado aquella asquerosa ciudad. Atiborrarse de la comida de su madre.

— ¿Cómo no has comido nada?

— Solo llevo en el estómago una pizza mamá, me muero de hambre—empezó a lloriquear y Mebuki supo que no se trataba de una pizza pequeña, conocía a su hija y el apetito que tenía. Uno muy voraz para aquel cuerpo tan pequeño y menudo.

—Bueno, siéntate. Voy a servirte, he cocinado albóndigas. — Sakura se separó de su amiga y se sentó rápidamente esperando la comida que su madre había preparado. Lo que más extrañaba de aquella ciudad era la cocina de su madre. Su padre nunca cocinaba bien y siempre terminaban pidiendo comida rápida. A ella le encantaba la comida cacera de su madre y porque no, también la de su amiga Karin, ambas cocinaban como los dioses.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu padre? Supongo que no se le ha quitado la manía de malacostumbrarte.

—Él no me malacostumbra mamá. Me quiere mucho y comprende mis momentos de desdichas.

— ¡Ja! Si Por supuesto, si ambos están cortados con la misma tijera.

—¿Por qué sigues de rencorosa con papá? Mi papá solo habla de ti, dices cosas tan bonitas que habeces dudo que esté hablando de la misma persona.

—¿Qué clase de cosas dice? — Mebuki miro a su hija algo interesada y no es que le importase lo que dijera su ex esposo de ella, pero de cierta forma se sentía alagada de que el siguiera pensando en ella de forma romántica.

—Que cuando te vio le pareciste la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que lo que le encantaba de ti era lo dulce que eras. Me asuste, pensé que estaba alucinando pero lo decía en serio—Mebuki se mordió el labio inferior sonrojada.

— ¡no me importa! — se volteo tratando de recobrar la compostura y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes—él no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo de nuevo, ya la perdió.

—Mebuki, no te hagas la dura.

—Karin, cállate. No entiendes los sentimientos de una mujer como yo.

—Qué raro, pensé que no tenías.

—No te daré de comer Sakura, así que cállate—la pelirosa la miro ofendida, muy ofendida. ¿Qué clase de madre le decía eso a su hija?

—¿Así me tratas? Después de que volví de tan lejos y solo porque te extrañaba y créeme, no hay nada más que yo odie que Londres.

—Sakura desde un principio no debiste dejar Londres, tomaste una decisión precipitada y todo por algo tan… tonto. Londres no tiene la culpa de tu enamoramiento por Sasuke.

—¿Tonto? ¿Qué Londres no tiene la culpa? Ahora te parece tonto que el hombre que más he amado se haya burlado de mí, que me haya pisoteada y que me haya roto el corazón en mil pedazos y si, ¡odio esta ciudad! Siempre me hace recordar cómo me jodieron el corazón y como Sasuke jugo conmigo. Por su culpa no puedo tener una relación, siempre recuerdo como me engaño con aquella rubia asquerosa. Todas las rubias son nefastas, unas brujas sin escrúpulos y los hombres ¡Todos son una porquería!— Sakura estaba destrozada, con lágrimas en los ojos. En aquellos siete años se esforzó tanto por olvidar lo que había pasado y sin ningún resultado; tantas personas fuertes y con el poder suficiente de resistirlo todo y lo malo de viene a pasar a ella: una persona que no resistía ni el sermón de su madre, una persona que era tan débil que al menor toque se derrumbaba. Siempre pensó que dios la odiaba o por lo menos, el bebe gigante que traía alas y pañales que se encargaba de emparejar a la gente a su antojo. Y tal vez entre aquellos dos había un pacto divino en donde se especificaba que: Joder a Sakura Haruno era lo primordial.

—Sakura, tu madre es rubia.

— ¿Me estas llamando rubia nefasta?

—No, pero ¿sabes lo duro que es para mí saber que una rubia sea mi madre? Trata de vivir con ese dolor.

Mebuki en ese momento no sabía si consolarla o volverla a golpear. Iba a hacer lo segundo pero cuando la vio llorando no pudo hacerlo; lo que parecía algo estúpido para algunos, a su hija la lastimaba, mucho. Y sabía que a la pelirosa no todo lo bueno le pasaba, era como si el desastre persiguiera a su hija a donde fuese.

—Ya te dije que no llores, toma come—Sakura se secó las lágrimas y miro a su madre con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, no por su comprensión, si no por el alimento que le coloco delante de ella. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era atragantarse de comida, así ahogaría sus penas, o en su defecto trataría de ahogarse ella.

Karin, que miraba como su amiga empezaba a comer como si fuera un animal. Porque Sakura nunca había tenido ninguna delicadeza cuando comía, ni mucho menos cuando lo hacía preocupada, angustiada o deprimida. Se preguntó si había que conseguirle un psicólogo urgente o por lómenos algo que la distrajese de pensar tanto en su desgracia. La depresión de su amiga en cierta forma la afectaba y más si seguía con la manía de llorar mientras dormía. Porque si, Sakura tenía aquel problema, uno que la estaba empezando a preocupar. No se lo había comentado a la madre de Sakura para no preocuparla, pero tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de aquello.

Se sorprendía todo lo que podía ocasionar un corazón roto y un engaño por el que había pasado Sakura. Por esa y otras razones ella no tenía una relación duradera, antes de tan siquiera sentir amor por alguien, escapaba. Era eso o terminar como su amiga. Entonces aquello no estaba en discusión.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ya que estas aquí?

—buscar un empleo, por supuesto. Después viviré mi vida como lo he estado haciendo.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa—Sakura miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Estoy bien. Solo tengo que evitar recordarlo, solo…tengo que aguantar lo suficiente.

—No lo has hecho en estos siete años Sakura.

—¿Puedes dejarme comer en paz? Después veré que hago mamá, ahora solo quiero degustar mi comida.

—Más bien devorar. Come despacio Sakura.

—¡Déjenme tranquila!— Tanto Mebuki como Karin dieron por finalizada la conversación. La pelirosa ya estaba lo suficiente mal, lo sabían. Ya había nacido con aquel descontrol total que hacía que la gente pensara que no era de ese planeta o que cuando nació se había caído de la cuna. Y Sakura no quería decirles a sus padres que aquello había empeorado desde que ellos se divorciaron, no era tan cruel como para echárselos en cara. Pero Sasuke Uchiha había hecho que se sintiera mejor con ella misma, hasta que la destruyo y la dejo peor que antes, muchísimo peor que cuando había nacido.

Aquella noche mientras dormía junto con Karin (ya que no pudo dormir sola) se preguntó si tarde o temprano se recuperaría de toda aquella mierda. Si podría sentirse bien consigo misma y con los demás, si podía dejar de ser tan ella y si tendría uno de esos amores de novelas, uno que no la lastimara como aquel pelinegro que tanto amo. Durmió tan preocupada de lo que pudiera pasarle de ahora en adelante en aquella ciudad donde se encontraba esparcido su corazón roto en todas las esquinas y rincones, en aquellas calles que no reconocía pero que recordaba perfectamente.

Esa noche Karin volvió a estar preocupada por su amiga, muy preocupada. Porque no había perdido aquella manía de llorar mientras dormía.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**___

_**¿Comentarios?**_

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo. Todavía no aparece el tormento de Sakura, pero ya falta poco para que aparezca. La pobre pelirosa se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando se lo vuelva a encontrar. ¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke? Y me pregunto ¿con quién la traicionaría? Estoy esperando tan ansiado reencuentro.

Nos leemos luego…abrazos y besos. xx


	3. Capitulo III

**_DECLAIMER_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen ya lo saben. La historia si es completamente mía.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Lenguaje obsceno, Horrores ortográficos y mala narración (no se tu criterio) Universo Alterno y las personalidades de los personajes están descritas según mi estado de ánimo.

**_NOTA DE AUTOR_**: Subo esta historia porque quiero compartirla con alguien. Si vas a comentar, por favor que sea un comentario**largo** que me haga saber que si leíste la historia. No quiero ningún comentario ofensivo, si vas a dar una opinión que sea sin insultos y respetando al autor. No escribo para ganarme un Nobel de literatura, solo para entretener y compartir algo con el Fandom de Naruto. Por favor lean las notas que dejo, las escribo por**un motivo**Si sientes que lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos es seco, directo y te parece ofensivo. Te pido disculpas, ¿Solo soy así?

**_ACLARACIONES_**: me había equivocado en el anterior capítulo de acuerdo a la moneda de Londres, que no es el dolor sino la libra. Gracias al comentario de una chica que me lo aclaro. Esta historia esta publicada en Fanfiction con el mismo nombre de usuario.

**_PAREJA:_** SasuSaku

En algún momento puede que un personaje quiere jugárselas por Sakura ¿Quién sabe?

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 3: Ilusiones y decepciones.**_

Cuando Sakura se despertó aquella mañana, supo que tal vez su suerte había cambiado. Se sentía con más energía que el día anterior y con un mejor humor. Lástima que seguía con la misma hambre de siempre. Hecho una mirada por toda la habitación buscando a su amiga Karin y al no encontrarla supuso que estaría en la cocina. Eso hiso que su felicidad aumentara un veinte por ciento porque significaba que: Karin y su madre estaban preparando el desayuno.

Se bajó de aquella cama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. Se lavaría la cara, porque en esos momentos de seguro la tenía hecha un asco. Ella tenía el mal habito de babear mientras dormía y eso le dejaba la cara pegajosa, algo que realmente no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Tenía veintitrés años y se babeaba, que maravilla. Cuando se miró en aquel espejo no se asustó de aquel esperpento que se asomaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a verse así por las mañanas y por lo que queda del día, porque así se arreglara un poco seguía siendo el mismo desastre. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, demasiado fría para su gusto pero, que la despertaba enseguida y provocaba que se espabilara lo más rápido posible, algo que ella necesitaba.

Cuando se miró de nuevo en el espejo, no se sorprendió de seguir igual que cuando se había despertado pero esta vez con la cara limpia. Ella no tenía los genes de su madre, ni tampoco los de su padre. Si los hubiese tenido fuera aunque sea un poco guapa, pero no lo era; no era ni siquiera bonita. Lo único especial que tenía era su cabello color rosa (igual al de su padre pero sin el tono grisáceo) que era bastante llamativo y le combinaba, solo eso. Todo lo demás era un desastre que la hacía ver poco atractiva y fea, además de que tenía una frente que le sumaba más cosas a su poco atractivo rostro.

Su amiga Karin le decía que era cuestión de autoestima el hecho de que ella se viera así y talves tenía un poco de razón, pero eso no quitaba las palabras que le había dicho una rubia hacía ya siete años: _poca cosa, fea, ordinaria y estúpida_. Las palabras dolían demasiado y aquella vez sintió como si un cuchillo pasara por su garganta, no solo por las palabras hirientes, sino, porque de repente se puso a pensar que, todo aquello era verdad, una verdad que no quería creer. No quería recordar cosas del pasado, no quería tan siquiera que en sus pensamientos aparecieran aquellas personas que la jodieron a tal punto de querer abandonar Londres para siempre, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por la simple razón de que, su verdadero hogar la llamaba a gritos y de que se había enterado de que aquel hombre sin sentimientos se había marchado a estudiar lejos de ahí sin volver, eso la hacía sentir mejor. Significaba que no corría riesgos de volvérselo a encontrar.

Cuando fue a la cocina después de haberse espabilado un poco, se encontró con aquel aroma tan delicioso que la hacía babear a mares y a su madre y a Karin cuchicheando, probablemente algún chisme del edificio.

—uno amigos me lo han informado, parece que está de vuelta.

— ¿Estas segura? A buena hora se viene a aparecer. Es mejor no decírselo, se iría enseguida—Sakura logro escuchar algo de aquella conversación, una conversación que de la cual no entendía absolutamente nada, y tampoco le importaba mucho. La verdad solo quería su desayuno lo más rápido posible porque como cosa rara, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Buenos Días ¿está listo el desayuno? ¡Muero de hambre! — Sus ojos saltaron junto con los cuerpos de su madre y su amiga Karin, ambas se habían asustado ante la voz de Sakura. Y no era por ser la pelirosa aterradora, era porque temían que las hubiese escuchado.

—Sakura Hija. No puedes asustar a la gente así—Mebuki poso la mano en su pecho para controlar un poco aquel susto. La pequeña Haruno frunció la boca mientras miraba a las dos mujeres que estaban en frente con mirada acusadora.

— ¿Estaba bueno el chisme?

— ¡Oh Sakura! No era ningún chisme, solo estábamos hablando de… la vecina.

—La verdad no me importa, solo quiero mi desayuno—en ese momento a Karin no le molesto la actitud de la pelirosa, estaba aliviada de que no haya escuchado aquella conversación, ni mucho menos de quien estaban hablando, su amiga no lo soportaría. Le sonrió de una manera dulce a su amiga y le sacudió los cabellos.

—Ya te sirvo, debes estar hambrienta.

—¡Muchísimo!

—No la malcríes mucho, creo que su padre ya lo ha hecho demasiado.

Sakura bufo molesta. Era lo menos que podían hacer después de todo ¿no? Su vida no era la mejor y su padre solo trataba de que ella se sintiera más a gusto, tratar de levantarle el ánimo y hacer que olvidara sus desgracias (que eran muchas). Además su madre solo estaba celosa de la atención que su padre le prestaba a ella, lo sabía. Su madre también quería un poco de esa atención aunque lo negase hasta la muerte.

Cuando Karin le coloco aquel desayuno, casi (ni no fuera porque se controló) se come el plato en donde le habían servido; si, ella era todo lo que estaban pensando y más. Sakura sabía que cuando la gente le conocía a fondo la miraba como si fuese basura o peor aún, con lastima. Una lástima que ella no necesitaba, ya le bastaba con la que su madre habeces le profesaba. Karin que la miro como casi se atraganta con el tocino (si no fuera porque alcanzo el jugo de naranja a tiempo) se preguntaba incontables veces sí debería decirle a Mebuki para que llevasen a su amiga a un psicólogo, en serio que lo necesitaba. La chica no era normal y la verdad la estaba empezando a preocupar. Ella no era psicóloga pero pensaba que su amiga al comer, simplemente estaba tratando de llenar algún vacío (además de su estómago que era un vacío mucho más profundo) o tratando de sentirse mejor comiendo en grandes cantidades, que talves trataba de tapar sus angustias con toneladas y toneladas de comida. Agradecía eternamente que su amiga Sakura no sufriera de bulimia; hasta se lo había preguntado varias veces hacía ya tiempo. Y la pelirosa siempre le respondía lo mismo ofendida:

—_¿Crees que voy a desperdiciar mi comida vomitándola? ¡No me jodas! Pensé que me conocías mejor Karin. _

Pero ¿Qué quería que pensara?, comía y comía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y seguía con aquella complexión tan menuda, pequeña y delgada. Era más que obvio que se le viniera a la cabeza la idea de que vomitara todo lo que consumía. La pelirroja era solo una persona preocupada por su amiga. Amaba a Sakura como a una hermana, ella fue la única que la había apoyado todos estos años en sus aventuras y desventuras, por supuesto. Le había ofrecido su casa, su amistad, su dinero y hasta a su madre. Algunos dirían que ese tipo de amigas no existía, pero Sakura era de carne y hueso, era real y era su amiga.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura? — le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se tomaba una taza de café. La chiquilla paro de comer por un instante y lo medito por unos cuantos segundos.

—Buscare un empleo. Pero primero voy a instalarme, además debo imprimir mi curriculum.

—Sí, es mejor que arregles el desastre que dejaste en tu habitación primero.

—¡No empieces mamá!

—Deja de lloriquear. Solo es un consejo, vuelvo en un momento voy a ver el correo. Sakura no quiero desastres en la cocina— La pelirosa chasqueo la lengua mientras veía como su madre agarraba las llaves y salía del apartamento.

—No puedo creerlo es una…

—Es suficiente, dime. ¿Tienes listo tu curriculum? —Sakura la miro y asintió con la cabeza, su boca estaba llena de panquecas y sus mejillas llenas de chocolate. Karin la miro como si se tratase de un bebe aprendiendo por primera vez a comer, agarro sus mejillas y las limpio como si fuese su hija.

— ¡No hagas eso! Yo puedo solita.

—Sé que puedes pero me gusta hacerlo.

—¡Pero a mí no! —las mejillas de la Haruno estaban de un color rojizo, rojo por la vergüenza. No podía creer que la siguieran tratando como alguien demasiado estúpida. ¡Se había graduado como arquitecta! ¡Ella! Y tenía 23 años ¡23!. No era ninguna bebita.

—No te pongas así. Si tienes el curriculum listo puedo acompañarte a un Cyber café donde lo puedes imprimir. Me queda tiempo antes de irme al trabajo.

—¿Aquí no hay impresora?

—No, accidentalmente le esparcí mi chocolate caliente encima.

—¿Cómo es que ocurrió eso? Después dicen que yo soy la despistada.

—Fue un accidente. Había dejado la taza encima de la mesa de la impresora, tenía que terminar un escrito a tiempo Saku— explico mientras mordía una rebanada de pan tostado. Sakura en ese momento se sintió como la peor amiga del mundo, no había felicitado a la pelirroja por haber obtenido su propia columna para la revista a la que trabajaba.

Su amiga Karin se había matado, había dado todo su esfuerzo por conseguirlo y lo logro. Estaba tan orgullosa y sentía que Karin era un ejemplo para ella. Se había graduado con honores en la universidad de periodismo y luego en poco tiempo había encontrado un trabajo pequeño en una revista. Después por falta de un columnista, le encargaron escribir un artículo sobre cualquier tema (era solo para salir de apuros) y su jefa había quedado encantada con aquel artículo donde hablaba sobre de como las mujeres deberían tomar las riendas en una relación y por supuesto en el sexo. Su jefa estaba sorprendida. No podía creer que aquella pelirroja, apenas graduada y sin experiencia hubo escrito aquel artículo tan realista y picante. No dudo ni un instante en darle su propia columna donde pudiese hablar de cualquier tema que a ella le pareciese mejor, que usara su ingenio e imaginación para sorprender al mundo y por supuesto, que la hiciese vender muchos ejemplares de su revista.

—Soy de lo peor. Felicidades por tu logro Karin, no todos son tan buenos como tú, mereces más. Se me había olvidado felicitarte, soy muy egoísta ¿me perdonas?

—¿Cómo puedo estar molesta contigo? Sé que tienes muchas cosas en tu cabecita que te perturban, tranquila. Pero si me llevas a almorzar hoy, no me molesto— La ojijade agradeció en ese momento en tener a alguien como Karin, puede que sea hasta lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda su vida. Conocerla a ella.

—¡Te invitare a comer! Escoge cualquier lugar e iremos ahí, lo prometo.

—Tan preciosa. Bueno, iremos a el Cyber que queda más cerca de aquí, después te dejare en el centro comercial, supongo que tienes que comprarte un celular ¿no? Es esencial, sin uno no puedes vivir.

—Está bien. No se lo digas a mamá pero, mi padre me dio dinero para que pudiera mantenerme unos meses si era el caso de que no consiguiese trabajo. Tratare de administrarlo lo mejor posible o me ayudaras a administrarlo, sabes que no soy muy buena con eso, gasto mucho en tonterías.

—Lo sé. Tranquila, ya las tiendas donde solías comprar tus chucherías no existe, aquí en lo único que puedes gastar de mas es, en lo que más amo. Ropa de diseñador. — Sakura al escuchar aquello hiso una mueca de desagrado, detestaba comprar ropa por el simple hecho de que no era buena en eso, en cambio su amiga Karin, sí. No por nada también tenía muchas seguidoras que le gustaba cuando Karin hablaba de estilo y moda en sus artículos.

—¿A qué hora tienes que trabajar?

—A las nueve. Estoy tratando de pensar en algo nuevo ¿sabes? Creo que hablare sobre el amor ¿Qué te parece? Pero lo hare desde mi punto de vista, por supuesto.

—Sabes que yo en el amor…

—ya lo sé, tranquila. Tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, sé que necesito más experiencia pero, quiero el cargo de editora, ¡lo deseo!

—¡y será tuyo! Mientras, yo tratare de seguirte el ritmo. Buscare un trabajo genial.

—Oh, claro que lo conseguirás.

Ya cuando habían acabado de comer y de hablar todo lo que no habían hablado el día anterior y aquellos años donde solo hablaban de vez en cuando por Skype, la madre de Sakura entraba con el periódico y la correspondencia. Habían llegado varias cartas para Karin y por supuesto ninguna para ella.

Cuando Karin la hubo dejado en el centro comercial, después de que imprimieron su curriculum en aquel Cyber café, donde aquel chico que las atendió le había caído de la patada. Se dispuso a buscar una tienda de celulares y pedía una y otra vez no hacer el ridículo, porque cuando salía sola, siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

.

.

.

Estaba en aquel centro comercial buscando a su amigo Naruto. Habían quedado en almorzar juntos antes de volver a la empresa donde lo esperaba su hermano Itachi. Si bien se había ido a estudiar fuera de Londres, lo conocía perfectamente. El siempre volvía cada vez que podía y no porque le gustase ver a su familia a cada instante (solo a su madre) si no que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a aquella chiquilla de pelo rosa que lo había abandonado sin razón alguna.

Su historia de amor era perfecta como para que jane Austen creara una novela. Claro que aquella no tenía un final feliz, o más bien, no tenía final. El único que conocía esa historia era Naruto y suponía que algunas personas que conocían a Sakura, nadie más. Si la gente escuchara aquel relato, no lo creería. Nadie creería que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se hubiese enamorado o peor aún que lo hubiesen abandonado y mucho menos creerían por quien había perdido la cabeza. A él no le importaba eso, solo quería saber la razón, quería una explicación y si podía arreglarlo. Cada vez que volvía a Londres tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, pero nunca hubo encontrado la explicación que necesitaba.

El día en que se enteró de que Sakura, su hermosa flor había dejado Londres; se había vuelto loco, pasó horas y horas buscándola con la esperanza de que aquello fuese una gran mentira. Recurrió a su amiga Karin para saber una explicación, pero aquella pelirroja lo había abofeteado y sacado a patadas de su casa diciéndole tan solo: "Tu sabes lo que hiciste Uchiha". Era sincero, nunca hubo olvidado a su pequeña (como el la llamaba por cariño, porque Sakura no media más que unos 1:55 de estatura) tenía relaciones solo en la cama, pero fuera de ella, solo quería a Sakura. Eso sorprendía a muchas. Además Sasuke solo estaba esperando que el destino se encargara de mostrarle a Sakura y la razón de aquella decisión que había tomado. Si era su culpa, lo haría, le pediría disculpas. Porque ¿de qué le servía el orgullo con ella, si la seguía amando demasiado? Aquellos recuerdos que tenía con ella, seguían fresco en su memoria.

Camino cerca de aquella tienda de celulares donde trabajaba su amiga Tenten. Hubiera pasado a saludarla pero ese era su día libre. Buscó a su amigo y, de repente miro un espejismo. Una chica de pelo rosa estaba por entrar a la tienda de celulares. No quiso saber más nada. Prácticamente había corrido hasta aquella tienda y sin ningún decoro o delicadeza, había volteado a aquella chica. Entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en unos azules muy oscuros y para nada inocentes, supo que no era la mujer que amaba, que se había equivocado y que el pelo de aquella chica era un asqueroso tinte que tapaba su pelo natural. Un rubio que se le veía ya en las raíces. Otra vez, el destino o simplemente su imaginación, le hizo una broma.

—Disculpe, pensé que era alguien que conocía— dijo decepcionado. ¿Volvería a tan si quiera ver la sonrisa de Sakura? ¿O por lo menos sus hermosos ojos?

—Por usted puedo ser cualquier persona que desee—había respondido aquella pelirosa mal pintada. Sasuke no podía creer que hubiese confundido a su pequeña con semejante espécimen.

—Nunca serias lo que necesito. — dijo cortante mientras soltaba con algo de brusquedad el brazo de la chica. Con decepción, molestia y algo de repulsión, se alejó de aquel lugar. De aquella ilusión mal hecha.

Lo que no sabía Sasuke es que si hubiera visto por el vitral de aquella tienda de celulares, si hubiera esperado frente a ella, si no hubiese salido prácticamente corriendo de aquella zona. Se hubiese encontrado con una chica de no más de 1.60 de estatura, cabello rosa natural y ojos verdes como el jade. Entonces en ese momento, la historia hubiese sido mucho más corta.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Comentarios?_**

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo. Ya apareció Sasuke señores. Pero estoy confundida ¿Sasuke no sabe la razón del porque Sakura se fue? No comprendo nada, de nada. Creo que necesitamos una explicación. Esperemos que Sakura no se meta en problemas en el centro comercial. Falta poco para el reencuentro, quiero saber cómo reaccionara la pelirosa y como se sentirá Sasuke. Que parece que todavía la quiere, que lindo. Lástima que no será fácil. Claro que no.

Nos leemos luego…abrazos y besos. xx


	4. Capitulo IV

**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ya lo saben. La historia si es completamente mía.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje obsceno, Horrores ortográficos y mala narración (no se tu criterio) Universo Alterno y las personalidades de los personajes están descritas según mi estado de ánimo.

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: Subo esta historia porque quiero compartirla con alguien. Si vas a comentar, por favor que sea un comentario largo que me haga saber que si leíste la historia. No quiero ningún comentario ofensivo, si vas a dar una opinión que sea sin insultos y respetando al autor. No escribo para ganarme un Nobel de literatura, solo para entretener y compartir algo con el Fandom de Naruto. Por favor lean las notas que dejo, las escribo por unmotivo Si sientes que lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos es seco, directo y te parece ofensivo. Te pido disculpas, ¿Solo soy así?

**ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia esta publicada en con el mismo nombre de usuario.

**PAREJA**: SasuSaku

En algún momento puede que un personaje quiere jugárselas por Sakura ¿Quién sabe?

.

.

.

**_ Capítulo 4: Cupido y el destino hacen de las suyas._**

Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño indignada y asqueada. ¿Estaba viendo bien? Parece que sí y al ver aquella chica con el pelo rosa se sintió mal, muy mal. Lo único llamativo y atractivo que tenía, era su pelo rosa, su mal cortado y frondoso cabello. Pero tal parece que ahora no era único, ni atractivo. Alguien más lo tenía y eso aparte de molestarla, la entristecía completamente. Cuando aquella chica entro a la tienda de celulares, quiso sacarla por las greñas. Porque obviamente no podían estar dos pelirosa en el mismo sitio ¿verdad? Lástima que no podía armar tal escándalo, la seguridad del centro comercial la encerraría y ella en aquellos momentos no tenía abogados, ni mucho menos teléfono para comunicarse con su amiga Karin para que la sacase de su aprieto.

—Señorita, ¿va a pagar con tarjeta o efectivo? — Sakura que en esos momentos estaba prácticamente fulminando con la mirada a la otra pelirosa, se volteo y miro al vendedor. Un chico de pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y cejas demasiado pobladas que la miraba con una sonrisa, una muy profesional. Y que a Sakura no le pareció tan malo.

—Tarjeta. ¿El teléfono trae manual de instrucciones? No soy muy buena con los IPhone—el chico la miro como si estuviese viendo un conejo de feria. La chiquilla era adorable, daban ganas de ponerle un disfraz y ponerla frente a la tienda. De seguro atraerían a muchos clientes.

—Por supuesto. Trae manual de uso, pero si tienes algún problema será un gusto ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero me basta con el manual. ¿Dónde pago? —el pelinegro la guio hacia la caja para poder facturar el teléfono. Sakura pago el teléfono y espero que el chico le trajera su nuevo IPhone. Karin le había aconsejado que aquel teléfono era muy bueno; a ella ciertamente le bastaba con que recibiera e hiciera llamadas, la verdad. Pero si su amiga le decía que iba a necesitar uno de esos para el trabajo, era mejor comprarlo ahora y no arrepentirse más adelante.

—Espere aquí ya le traigo su teléfono y el número de la línea. ¿A usted ya la atendieron?

La otra pelirosa, que llevaba parada esperando que la atendiesen. Frunció el ceño. Y a Sakura le pareció más repugnante aun, aunque fuese pelirosa aquella chica le caía de la patada.

—No, no me han atendido. —su voz era horrible, detestable y fastidiosa.

—Lo lamento. Enseguida la atendemos, solo déjeme terminar con la chica. Como vera soy el único que está trabajando hoy.

—no se preocupe puedo esperar. Termine con la chiquilla—Sakura en aquel momento quería lanzarse encima de ella y sacarle la mandíbula a golpes. La pelirosa solo pudo mandarle una mirada fulminante, eso era lo único que podía hacer sin que la llevasen a una celda.

El pelinegro miro a la chica y se disculpó nuevamente para después buscar el pedido de la ojijade. Una ojijade que estaba sumamente molesta por la presencia de aquella pelirosa. Entonces cuando la mujer frente a ella se sacudió su largo y brilloso cabello, pudo notar algo que la cabreo. La cabreo de tal forma que no pudo evitar soltar un improperio. ¡Aquella estúpida era rubia! ¡Una jodida rubia!. Ya lo comprendía todo, ya sabía porque desde un principio le había caído mal, pero lo que más le molesto fue que aquella mujer le robara su color de cabello.

¿No le bastaba con que la genética la haya favorecido más a ella por ser rubia? ¿No le bastaba que todos los hombres la prefiriesen a ella? La muy perra tenía que venir también a robarle el tono original y hermoso de su pelo, ¡maldita infeliz! En aquellos momentos deseaba que quedara calva para que no tuviera ni un solo pelo rubio que pintar, odiaba a las rubias. Todas eran iguales; nefastas, manipuladoras, perras en potencia, engreídas y sobre todo unas ladronas. Porque siempre quitaban todo, siempre tenían que tenerlo todo aquellas mujeres tan crueles. Ahora solo quería salir de aquella tienda y contarle a su amiga Karin lo que había ocurrido, lo que había visto. La gran ofensa y robo que tuvo que presenciar.

Cuando el vendedor de la tienda le entrego su nuevo teléfono, con aquella sonrisa Colgate. Simplemente le arrebato con toda la delicadeza que pudo su pedido y miro a la rubia camuflada aquella, para después mirar de nuevo al hombre.

—Yo siendo usted tuviera cuidado con esta rubia mal pintada de rosa. Es una ladrona, se le nota a lo lejos lo falsa y nefasta. Tenga cuidado buen hombre— entonces después de haber dicho aquello, salió de la tienda con una sonrisa.

Ya hubo hecho su buena acción del día. Aquel pelinegro no podía ser engañado por aquella rubia ordinaria, ¡ja! No podía creer que quería engañar a la gente con aquel tinte tan obsceno, y ella casi se comía el cuento. Lo admitía. Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo avisar su farsa. Nunca encontraría a la primera rubia honesta y amable, bueno su madre era la única, pero ella no contaba. Además de que habeces se comportaba como una verdadera perr… persona de muy mal carácter y eso no la ayudaba en mucho.

Camino hasta una banca cerca de la fuente y se sentó con aquella bolsa entre las piernas. La destapo con poca delicadeza. Tenía que llamar a Karin, necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado, por aquella farsa donde ella estuvo a punto de caer. Gracias al cielo que era inteligente e ingeniosa, si no, se hubiera dejado engañar. Cuando saco aquel celular y lo prendió, no supo ni siquiera como hacer una llamada. Aquel artefacto era muy complejo para ella, casi tan complejo como el amor. O no, tampoco había que exagerar de aquella forma.

Busco el manual y lo leyó dos y tres veces para poder comprender como funcionaba aquel celular. ¿Por qué simplemente no se compró un Nokia? Aquellos teléfonos le fascinaban; eran fáciles, duraderos y no le hacían doler la cabeza, al menos que te pegaran uno. Porque si algo tenía un Nokia, era lo jodidamente fuerte que era. Estaba segura que había partido unas cuantas cerámicas cuando se le caía el teléfono. Lástima que Karin no compartiera su gusto en celulares y le dijo que obviara comprarse un Nokia, que ya estaban obsoletos y que la nueva generación eran los IPhone o Samsung.

Cuando supo cómo hacer una llamada, después de media hora intentándolo y leyendo aquel manual una y otra vez; busco el número que le había anotado su amiga en su bolso. Un bolso que más parecía para una niña de 12 que para ella, que tenía 23. Aquel bolso que se había comprado en su llegada a Japón, era un bolso con cara de pato ¿no era adorable? A ella le había parecido así y decidió comprarlo, además de que le hubo levantado el ánimo cuando lo vio. Cuando saco el número de teléfono primero lo registró como "Mejor amiga Karin" después se dio cuenta de que podía ponerle una foto al contacto y su propio tono, aquello le resulto fascinante, pero como el teléfono era nuevo no tenía ni fotos, ni música, ni tonos. En realidad no tenía absolutamente nada, solo lo básico.

Sin perder tiempo llamo a su amiga y esta le atendió de inmediato. Pudo notar que estaba ocupada, no solo por las voces a su alrededor que le hacían preguntas a cada momento, sino porque le contesto algo agitada.

—¿Karin? ¡Ya compre mi nuevo celular!. Y no sabes lo que me paso en la tienda me encontré a una rub…

—Sakura perdóname pero en este momento esto sumamente ocupada. Mándame un mensaje en el lugar donde quieres que almorcemos ¿sí? No te metas en problemas— tan pronto como hubo dicho aquellas últimas palabras, colgó. La pelirosa no podía creer que su amiga le cortara la llamada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja tenía mejores cosas que hacer que aguantársela a ella por teléfono. Ya tendrían tiempo en el almuerzo de contarle lo que había pasado; mientras tanto buscaría un lugar para almorzar y le mandaría un mensaje a Karin. Cuando averiguara como mandar uno, por supuesto.

Recogió sus pertenencias con rapidez mientras se levantaba del banco donde estaba sentada. Daría una vuelta por el centro comercial, así aprovecharía de buscar un lugar para almorzar—miro su reloj algo hambrienta—apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana y como siempre, tenía hambre. ¿Por qué siempre tenía un apetito tan voraz? Abecés le asustaba que aquello fuese una enfermedad, pero luego se ponía a pensar; ¿algo tan bueno como comer puede causar daño? Y se respondía mentalmente que no, que eran solo cosas suyas. Talves se comería algo mientras esperaba a Karin, una banderilla, un Hot Dog o algo que mantuviese su estómago quieto.

Camino directamente al sector donde se encontraban la mayoría de las tiendas, más allá de la tienda de celulares y vio un restaurante que, a juzgar por el olor hacían comida deliciosa. "LONDON" aquel restaurante tenía un nombre muy particular. Pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Aquellas mujeres elegantes que se podían observar dentro de aquel restaurante le decían que sobrepasaba su presupuesto y la verdad era que tenía que ahorrar lo más que pudiera si no encontraba trabajo. Siguió caminando derecho, dejando atrás aquel restaurante.

Tenía que buscar algo que no sobrepasara su ya gastada billetera. Un lugar donde vendiesen hamburguesas o pizza; pero la verdad no quería llevar a su amiga a almorzar a un lugar tan simple. Tampoco se acordaba de algún lugar en donde pudiesen comer algo delicioso, esperaba encontrar uno, o por lo menos encontrar algo que picar mientras buscaba, porque su estómago en aquel momento rugía ferozmente. Entonces como si fuera un golpe de suerte-uno que muy pocas veces tenía, o más bien nunca- vio a lo lejos un pequeño lugar donde vendían crepas, y a ella le encantaban las crepas.

Corrió. Sí. Había corrido tan rápido, como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia aquel lugar donde servían una de las mejores delicias del mundo- según ella- entonces sin poder evitarlo (porque iba demasiado rápido y estaba cegada por el hambre) tropezó con otra persona. Choco tan fuerte con aquella chica o chico, que fue a parar al suelo. Gracias al cielo que tenía su celular en el bolso porque hubiese sido el colmo que aquel aparato se rompiera a tan solo unas horas de uso. Su cuerpo se contrajo en dolor y miro con furia hacia el frente donde se encontraba aquella persona que hozo atravesarse en su camino y se encontró con aquella cara conocida.

—Tu— lo señalo molesta con su dedo. Aquella persona era la que había interrumpido su momento de llegada a la gloria.

—No puedo creerlo, lo que me faltaba— Sasori miro con fastidio a aquella niña de pelo rosa, que el día anterior lo había pateado, lamido y de paso dado un pisotón que le dolió hasta el infierno-aunque no lo admitiera. Estaba esperando encontrársela en el ascensor o tal vez en algún momento en el edificio donde Vivian. Pero encontrársela en el centro comercial era ya demasiado, algo que no quería tolerar. Soportarla en su momento de descanso. Quiso seguir de largo y dejarla ahí tirada, pero él era un caballero y aunque aquella chica fuese de todo menos una dama, tenía que ayudarla a levantarse de aquel frio y duro piso— Antes de que me patees y me grites sin ninguna razón, levántate—dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Sakura no podía creer lo que le dijo, ni muchos menos podía creer lo culpable y avergonzada que se sentía. Tanto que sus mejillas se colorearon de un lindo tono rosa, un poco más lindo que su pelo. Agarro la mano que le ofrecía Sasori aun avergonzada y lo miro.

—No te pediré disculpas—Dijo cruzándose de brazo mientras fruncía la boca y a Sasori no le sorprendió aquella revelación—pero puedo comprarte una crepa, aceptando que me equivoque— eso si lo había sorprendido, bastante. Quería rechazar aquella oferta y no saber más nada de aquella pelirosa por lo que le quedaba de día, pero luego pensó en que podía formar un escándalo y volverse loca como la última vez.

—Aceptare tu propuesta. Si es que antes no te da un ataque y decides pisarme e irte sin razón— y se reprendió mentalmente por haberle dicho semejante cosa a la chica pelirosa. A la desquiciada chica pelirosa que le podía patear las bolas por aquellas palabras.

Pero la reacción de Sakura había sido diferente. Reacciono de tal forma que lo enterneció de sobremanera, hiso que un lado de su ser se removiera de tal forma que ahora era él, el que se sentía culpable. El que se sentía como el peor bribón y canalla de la historia. Aquella chiquilla, lo había mirado con los ojos desorbitados, apenados como si de un animalito indefenso se tratara. Para después murmurar un ¨Lo siento¨ con la vista clavada en el piso. Se sentía una escoria y la verdad no quería seguir sintiéndose así.

—Yo invito el segundo— fue lo que salió de sus labios.

— ¿el segundo? — Sakura lo miro sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Yo invito la segunda crepa.

Entonces ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo linda que era Sakura cuando sonreía. Cuando no estaba en su momento de locura; que era algo adorable. No lo admitiría, ni tampoco lo diría en voz alta. Después de todo seguía pensando que Sakura era una desquiciada, una muy linda desquiciada.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke encontró a su amigo Naruto. No pudo disimular aquella cara de decepción que traía encima desde hace ya dos horas. Haberse ilusionado de que por fin Sakura había aparecido en su vida de nuevo, era algo bastante cruel. No sabía porque lo había abandonado de tal manera, estaba todavía consternado y la verdad, por muy ridículo que pareciese, por muy increíble que fuera; Él tenía en su mente y tenía planeado desde que se enamoró de Sakura, una vida junto a ella. Algunos dirían que era un simple amor de juventud, talves era cierto. Pero aquellos siete años lo único que hicieron fue aumentar aquel amor que sentía.

Lo admitía. Salía, se divertía y disfrutaba de las atenciones que le ofrecían las múltiples mujeres a las que se encontraba. Mentiría si dijera que en aquellos siete años no se acostó con nadie, o tan siquiera salió con alguien. En lo que no mentía era que a la única que quería en su cama y en su vida era a Sakura, ninguna se comparaba con ella. Aquella chica era especial, muy especial y lo hacía sentir lleno de felicidad. Una felicidad que la demás chica con la que había frecuentado no le daba. Su mundo no era igual desde que ella se fue, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Y esa cara? — pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

—confundí a una chica con Sakura. Pensé que era ella, de verdad. Pero era solo una rubia teñida de rosa—su mejor amigo lo miro apenado, incomodo. A Sasuke siempre le pasaba lo mismo, creía ver a su antigua novia en todas partes. No podía ver a una chica que tuviera el pelo rosa o con las mismas características que Sakura por que salía corriendo hacia ella, desesperado por ver que no se había equivocado y que en verdad la hubo encontrado después de siete años. Dudaba mucho que la pelirosa volviera a Londres y si volvía, Londres era demasiado grande, no podía ver a la misma gente desconocida tres y cuatro veces.

—Sasuke ¿no crees que ya es hora de olvidarlo? No creo que Sakura vuelva a Londres.

—Necesito saber la razón.

Era la misma respuesta de siempre. ¿Qué pasa si sabía la razón? ¿Si simplemente la razón era que Sakura había dejado de amar a Sasuke? ¿Acaso lo soportaría? Nunca hubiese pensado ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha de aquella forma, o tan siquiera imaginárselo amando a alguien. Pero tal parece que a todo mujeriego le llegaba su hora. Y estaba temiendo por la suya, temiendo como no tenían idea.

—Mejor almorcemos. Te están esperando ¿no?

—Sí. Estamos enfocados en un nuevo proyecto, estamos emocionados y para qué negarlo, yo aún más.

—Pues yo tengo una cirugía a las dos. Eso también me emociona.

—Supongo que sí. Las tetas son importantes.

—¡Óyeme! Mi profesión es tan importante como la tuya.

—No creo que con ella ganes un Nobel— Naruto lo miro cabreado

—¡Oh disculpa! ¿Me puedes decir cuántos Nobel tienes en tus manos? Gran idiota—Sasuke solo lo ignoro. No serbia de nada discutir con él y más cuando se trataba de su carrera; para aquel rubio imbécil hacerse una cirugía podía ser lo más importante del mundo, más que la paz o alguna otra cosa.

Camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos con aquel aire de suficiencia y egocentrismo. Nadie se hubiese imaginado que una mujer lo hubiese abandonado hace siete años atrás. Todas, absolutamente todas la chicas que se encontraban en aquel centro comercial miraban a Sasuke como si de un modelo se tratase, como a un dios griego. Y ninguna chica podía evitar insinuársele de alguna forma. O terminaban rechazadas o en su cama, solo había dos opciones. Pero nadie podía terminar en su corazón, aquel lugar estaba ocupado, muy ocupado.

—Supongo que hoy también comeremos en LONDON ¿no?.

—No eres tan estúpido como pensaba, Naruto.

—Estoy cansado de comer ahí. Deberíamos cambiar de vez en cuando.

—Me gusta la comida de ahí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ya yo estoy cansado de lo mismo— pataleo el rubio mientras hacia un puchero que a Sasuke le pareció… horrendo. Suspiro con desgano y pensó por unos segundos.

—Ay un restaurante de comida japonesa cerca— la comida japonesa era una de las comidas que más amaba. La primera vez que la había probado fue junto a Sakura, aquello también era una de las razones del porque la amaba tanto.

—¡Joder sí! ¿Qué estas esperando? Quiero algo de Ramen. Desde que lo probé he querido comerlo más seguido.

Ciertamente estaba esperando que Sakura apareciese en aquel restaurante. Después de todo a ella le gustaba también ese tipo de comida ya que su padre era japonés y le había pegado el gusto. Sasuke nunca había conocido al padre de Sakura, Kizashi. Solo sabía de él porque la pelirosa se lo hubo dicho en contadas ocasiones. Y sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba que le mencionasen mucho a sus padres, ya que le recordaba el momento de su divorcio. En aquel tiempo el pelinegro pensó que tal vez Sakura estaba un poco resentida con su padre, y por esa razón nunca se le paso por la mente en buscarla en Japón. Donde vivió aquellos siete años.

.

.

.

.

**_¿COMENTARIOS? _**


End file.
